


Miłość po Mandaloriańsku

by Nichiko



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Mandalora, Matriarchat!AU, Multi, Polityka i podstępy, Post-Season/Series 04A, Sabine ma wybory, Sexism, Trigger Warring: sexism, Work In Progress, matriarchat!Mandalora, związki w modelu drzewa
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/pseuds/Nichiko
Summary: Kiedy Mandalora zostaje wyswobodzona spod wpływów Imperium, najwyższy czas zająć się odbudowywaniem społeczeństwa. Sabine staje przed wyborem: zostać na Mandalorze i budować przyszłość swojego klanu jako matriarcha, skoro w oczach Mandalorian odzyskała honor, lub odejść i scedować całe dziedzictwo na młodszego brata.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Betował **The_Blue_Raven**.
> 
> 2 z prac z okazji Tygodnia Star Wars. W założeniu, ma być aktualizowana raz w tygodniu. Ale zobaczymy :)

– I tak po prostu teraz odejdziesz? Zostawisz wszystko na mojej głowie? Znowu?! – Tristan po prostu fuknął. A Sabine wmurowało, bo tak długo żyła jako rebeliantka, że nie wyobrażała już sobie innej możliwości. Pytanie brata zbiło ją z pantałyku. Nie spodziewała się oporu z tej strony – to właśnie jej brat był tym postępowym, wyzwolonym mężczyzną, który nie da się ganiać pomiędzy polem bitwy (najlepiej w ostatnich szeregach) a domowymi pieleszami. Bycie jedynym spadkobiercą rodziny stawiało go na uprzywilejowanej pozycji, więc…

– No, nie zamierzam ci wchodzić w drogę – zaczęła niepewnie. – Tyle lat się przygotowywałeś do tej roli…

– Chyba kpisz! – wykrzyknął. Sabine spojrzą na brata w szoku. Tristan był grzecznym chłopcem i nie podnosił  głosu. – Nie cierpię polityki i nie cierpię sztuki. Jedyna na czym się znam, to broń. I walka. I wiesz co jeszcze? BROŃ! 

Zapadła między nimi niekomfortowa cisza, w czasie której patrzyli na siebie wzajemnie. 

– Ale… jeśli ja się usunę, to to jest twoja jedyna szansa na zostanie głową rodziny. Mężczyźni rzadko kiedy mają taką możliwość, więc…

– Nie obchodzi mnie to – przerwał jej brat. – Nie zamierzam być pionkiem w grach aparatu ucisku. Nawet jako ten uprzywilejowany gracz – przerwał. Spojrzał na siostrę chłodno, a widząc jej zmieszanie, dodał – Siostra, wiesz, jak będą na mnie patrzeć. Jak na furiata, który potrzebuje kobiecej ręki, by nie zniszczyć rodziny. Ja się do tego nie nadaję. Jak tu, na Mandalorze, wszystko się skończy, zamierzam opuścić dom i wstąpić do wojsk rebeliantów. – Znów przerwał. Sabine powątpiewała, widział to spojrzenie. Nigdy nie uważała, że mężczyźni są gorsi, ale pewne rzeczy związane z wychowaniem zostały. Westchnął cicho. – Wiem, że to klisza, emancypacja przez karierę wojskową, ale to naprawdę jest coś, co chcę robić. Polityka nie jest dla mnie, więc… po prostu zostań tutaj, sprowadź żonę i żyjcie…

Nie zdążył skończyć, gdy poczuł na twarzy wodę. Obejrzał się przez ramię. Ezra Bridger. Chłopak chyba się zakrztusił. I wtedy do niego dotarło. Oczy Tristana zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki, a Sabine spiekła raka.

– Nie powiedziałaś mu, że masz pierwszą żonę?! – spytał ze zdumieniem i oburzeniem. No doprawdy, żeby jego własna siostra tak wykorzystywała biednego… Nie, stop. Nie wiedział, co między nimi jest, a Ezra nie pochodził z Mandalory. Sabine pewnie w ogóle nie myślała po mandaloriańsku, spędzili ze sobą ile? Dwa lata? Miał tylko nadzieję, że Sabine się zabezpieczała, bo zrzucenie na głowę chłopaka dziecka, kiedy nawet nie wiedział, że miał być częścią większego związku…

– Jak to  _ pierwszą _ żonę? – spytał Bridger, kiedy już się wykasłał. Sabine wyglądała, jakby miała zapaść się pod ziemię. Tristan westchnął w duchu. No tak.

– Dokończymy tę rozmowę później, Sabine – rzucił jednoznaczne spojrzenie w stronę wciąż niczego nie rozumiejącego Ezry.

Wyszedł z jadalni, zamykając za sobą drzwi i upewniając się, że nikt im nie przeszkodzi. Sabine czekałą długa rozmowa. No cóż, jej wina.

 

– Więc chcesz mi powiedzieć – przerwał jej Ezra, podnosząc głowę i patrząc na jej zakłopotaną twarz – że Mandalora jest nie tylko najbardziej wojowniczym ludem, ale też ludem z najbardziej pokręconymi zwyczajami.

W pierwszej chwili Sabine chciała go ofuknąć za umniejszanie mandaloriańskiego dorobku kulturowego, ale w sekundę potem przypomniała się, że właśnie zwaliła na głowę chłopaka więcej, niż kiedykolwiek chciała. Więc nic nie odpowiedziała, czekając na ciąg dalszy.

– Przerwij, jeśli coś pokręcę – chłopak westchnął głęboko. – Twoja rodzina oczekuje, że zostaniesz na Mandalorze jako spadkobierczyni tytułu Matriarchy rodziny. Ściągniesz Ketsu, żeby cię wspierała jako pierwsza żona, albo, jeszcze lepiej, rozwiedziecie się, żebyś mogła wziąć za żonę jakąś inną kobietę. Tak? – Sabine przytaknęła, więc Ezra kontynuował. – A ja powinienem odejść, bo jestem politycznie niepotrzebny?

– To nie tak! – zaprzeczyła Sabine. Chciała złapać Ezrę za ramiona i go do siebie przygarnąć, ale chłopak odtrącił jej ręce. Na jego twarzy malowały się rozgoryczenie, smutek, żal i, przede wszystkim, bezbrzeżne zmęczenie. Nie dziwiła mu się. Wszystko miało być proste. Mieli zjeść, pożegnać się z jej rodziną i razem z resztą załogi odlecieć na pokładzie Ducha, a tymczasem jej brat pomieszał wszystko w ciągu kilku minutowej wymiany zdań. Sabine nawet nie mogła być na niego zła.

 

Dosłownie dwa dni temu, po bitwie, w której każde z nich było o włos od śmierci, gdy wreszcie znaleźli się, cali i zdrowi, gdy potem, już w domu jej rodziny, padli sobie w objęcia, kiedy Sabine wypłakała swoje poczucie wstydu, a Ezra zaciskał zęby wciskając twarz w zgięcie jego jej szyi, dosłownie dwa dni temu Ezra tę szyję zaczął całować, a ona, wciąż mając łzy na twarzy, przewróciła go na materac i pocałowała porządnie. 

– Kocham cię – wyszeptał chłopak w jej usta, patrząc jej głęboko w oczy. Sabine, pochylona nad nim, nie była w stanie odpowiedzieć, zaskoczona wyznaniem. Wróciła więc do całowania go, jeszcze żarliwiej. Zaczęła obcałowywać całą jego twarz, usta, policzki, czoło, nos, oczy, żuchwę. Aż w końcu Ezra nie wytrzymał i wybuchnął śmiechem. Dziewczyna zamarła, nie wiedząc co się dzieje. A kiedy się zorientowała, że Ezra po prostu śmieje się z jej reakcji, zrobiła naburmuszona minę. Ezra złapał ją mocno za ramiona i zamienił pozycjami. Przestał się śmiać, choć rozbawiony uśmieszek nie schodził mu z ust nawet wtedy, kiedy ją całował.

– Też cię kocham – w końcu westchnęła mu w ucho dziewczyna, by zaraz potem przewrócić go z powrotem na plecy i usiąść na jego biodrach.

 

– Ezra – poprosiła cicho, kiedy chłopak wyglądał, jakby miał wyjść. – Myślałam, że mam to wszystko za sobą, że…

– Masz żonę, Sabine, do cholery! – wykrzyknął, obracając się na pięcie i wyrzucając ręce w górę. Wazon, stojący na stole, uderzył o sufit. Ezra zaklął, ale uspokoił się natychmiast. Powinien się kontrolować, w końcu jest Jedi. Sabine otworzyła szerzej oczy ze zdumienia. Więc to o to chodziło? Był po prostu zazdrosny? Sabine przygryzła wargę, a Ezra gdzieś z tyłu głowy zauważył, że oczy rodzeństwa wyglądają tak samo, gdy się dziwią.

– Przecież spotkałeś Ketsu, więc wiesz, że coś między nami…

– Ale nie że  _ wciąż _ jesteście małżeństwem – fuknął.

Sabine wyglądała, jakby nie wiedziała, gdzie podziać oczy.

– Słuchaj – zaczęła po chwili ciszy. – Może usiądziemy, bo to będzie długa historia. 

Ezra zamknął oczy, zrobił głośny wdech i wydech, ewidentnie próbując się uspokoić. Po chwili jednak odsunął krzesło i usiadła na nim. Pochylił się do przodu, opierając łokcie o kolanach, skupiony. Sabine usiadła, stawiając krzesło przed chłopakiem. Jednak zanim zdążył powiedzieć cokolwiek, Ezra odchylił się, zwiększając dystans między nimi i zaplatając ręce na piersi, w geście, który Sabine zwykle widziała u Kanana spierającego się o coś z Herą. Jęknęła w duchu, wiedząc, że ma przechlapane. 

– Pobrałyśmy się z Ketsu jeszcze w Akademii – zaczęła powoli. – Imperium uznaje związki homoseksualne, ale rodzina w typie drzewa jest czymś, co nawet dla nich jest dziwne – przerwała, krzywiąc się. Zawsze, kiedy widziała zdziwienie na twarzach ludzi, czuła się nieswojo. – Dopóki byłyśmy kadetkami mogłam zapewnić jej byt i poważanie, ale kiedy uciekłyśmy… – głos Sabine, do tej pory pewny, ścichł. Ezra spojrzał na nią czujniej. – Później wszystko się skomplikowało. Ketsu nie chciała dołączyć do Rebelii, ja nie miałam zamiaru żyć jako przemytniczka albo łowczyni głów. Pokłóciłyśmy się i w sumie nie rozmawiałyśmy, dopóki ostatnio na siebie nie wpadłyśmy. – Zakończyła wzruszeniem ramion. 

Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy.

– Więc już nic do niej nie czujesz?

– To… – dziewczyna była ewidentnie zmieszana. Zamknęła oczy, oparła twarz o złączone kciuki i palce wskazujące, zaplatając pozostałe palce. W końcu powiedziała: – To nie jest takie proste… – ale zanim zdążyła dokończyć, przerwało jej szurnięcie krzesła.

– Jeśli nadal ją kochasz, to powinnaś ratować wasze małżeństwo – stwierdził sucho, jakby go to nie dotykało. Jakby już zdecydował za nich oboje.

– Ale to nie oznacza, że mam zrezygnować z ciebie! – wykrzyknęła, kiedy usłyszała oddalające się kroki chłopaka. I, zanim Ezra zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, poderwała się na równe nogi i pchnęła go na ścianę, zagradzając odwrót ramionami.

– Ezra, ja cię naprawdę kocham – wyznała z pewną desperacją w głosie. 

Chłód w oczach chłopaka zaczął się roztapiać. Podniósł dłoń i przyłożył ją do zaróżowionego policzka dziewczyny, głaszcząc go delikatnie kciukiem.

– Dlaczego zakładasz, że tu zostanę? – spytała. – Jeszcze nie zdecydowałam.

– Bo jesteś Mandalorianką, Sabine – stwierdził z czułością. – A twoja rodzina cię potrzebuje. Więc tu zostaniesz i poświęcisz się, jak na Mandaloriankę przystało.

– Więc zostań ze mną – poprosiła łamiącym się głosem. Położyła głowę na jego ramieniu. Zgięła ramiona, gdy zrobiła dwa kroki do przodu, pozwalając się przytulić. Stali tak przez chwilę, chłonąc swoją bliskość.

– Wiem, że to trudne – zaczęła mówić w jego szyję – ale proszę, chociaż spróbujmy. Znajdę ją, wtedy zadecydujemy co dalej, dobrze?

Ezra tylko przymknął oczy, cały czas przytulając dziewczynę. I chociaż nie mogła go widzieć, ciepło jego ramion i bezpieczny uścisk sprawiały, że po prostu wiedziała, że się zgadza.


	2. Chapter 2

– Więc mówicie, że tu zostajecie? – spytał Kanan, wykrzywiając usta w niezadowolonym grymasie.

– Rozmawiałam z rodziną – zaczęła Sabine – i to jest mój obowiązek. Mój honor. Nie robię tego dla siebie – skończyła cicho.

– A ja zostanę z nią – powiedział Ezra, kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu. Ta podniosła rękę i splotła ich palce. Kanan otworzył szerzej swoje niewidzące oczy, a Hera usiłowała stłumić chichot. Kobiety wymieniły między sobą porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.  _ Nareszcie _ .

– Skoro tak – odezwała się w końcu Hera z rozbawieniem w głosie – to musicie pozbierać swoje rzeczy ze statku.

Cała załoga zamarła. Poza Herą, oczywiście, która przewróciła oczami, widząc ich zdziwienie. W końcu Chopper spytał:

– Łabba łabba?

– Tak Chopper. To znaczy, że odchodzą. Przynajmniej na jakiś czas. 

Dopiero teraz, kiedy rzecz została nazwana po imieniu, do wszystkich dotarło, że to nie jest tylko krótkie rozstanie związane z misją.

– No, koniec tego dobrego. Trzeba załadować statek i pomóc młodzieży w przeprowadzce! – zwróciła się do Kanana i Zeba.

– Ale oni są za mło… – Ręka Hery nie pozwoliła Kananowi dokończyć zarzutu. 

– Już, idziemy – powiedziała i jakoś udało jej się popchnąć Kanana w stronę Ducha, jednocześnie nie zdejmując dłoni z jego ust. Już ze statku dało się słyszeć jej cichy, tłumaczący coś głos. Za cichy, żeby Ezra i Sabine mogli zrozumieć. Po chwili więc po prostu ruszyli do swoich kabin. Zeb patrzył na nich i kręcił głową. To było urocze, pierwsza miłość Ezry w końcu się spełniła, mimo wszystko. Chłopak nie miał pojęcia w co się wpakował. Zeb nie miał pojęcia, co właśnie przewidywał. Chopper nie miał pojęcia, jak przetworzyć otrzymaną informacje. Nikt nie miał pojęcia, że astromech się zawiesił.

 

Kilka godzin później, gdy statek był już załadowany, a kajuty Sabine orazi połowa Ezry i Zeba puste – Chopper się odwiesił. I kiedy załoga się żegnała, on jeździł dookoła nich, głośno wołając, że protestuje. W końcu usiłował dziabnąć Ezrę spawarką, krzycząc, że to wszystko jego wina. Hera musiała go odciągnąć siłą.

– Mimo wszystko… – zaczął Ezra, wciąż z niepewną miną po przedstawieniu, które urządził robot – będę za nim tęsknił. Za wami wszystkimi – powiedział, przenosząc wzrok na Kanana i Zeba.

– Ja za tobą też – powiedział Kanan, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. 

Po chwili jednak odtrącił go Zeb, który poderwał chłopaka z ziemi, miażdżąc go w uścisku. Zaraz jednak, słysząc zduszone protesty, odstawił go na ziemię.

– Tego, jeszcze się zobaczymy, nie?

– Jasne – odpowiedział Ezra z dziwną miękkością w głosie.

Po chwili duszoną istotą był Kanan – Sabine rzuciła się na niego i zawisła mu na szyi.

– Jeszcze się zobaczymy, obiecuję – powiedziała dziewczyna w jego szyję, podczas gdy Kanan poklepywał ją po plecach, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.

Gdy został uwolniony, mruknął:

– Zamienię się z Herą – i odszedł podejrzanie szybko, podnosząc rękaw do oczu.

Zanim Kanan zniknął na pokładzie statku, Zeb przytulał dwie, niejedną ludzką istotę, ukrywające łzy w jego futrze.

– No już, już – mruczał uspokajająco. – Ogarnijcie się, zanim Hera wróci, bo nigdzie was nie puści – stwierdził dziwnie zachrypniętym głosem i pociągnął nosem.

Wszyscy wiedzieli, że to blaga, ale i tak pomogło. W końcu odsunęli się od siebie, z suchymi twarzami i tylko odrobinę zaczerwienionymi oczami. W końcu przed statkiem pojawiła się Hera. Spojrzała na nich wyjątkowo ciepłym, takim… matczynym wzrokiem i powiedziała.

– Tylko mi tu nie narozrabiać!

– My? – oburzyła się Sabine. – Na Mandalorze?

Uśmiech Hery tylko się poszerzył.

– Przynajmniej nie za bardzo.

Zanim któreś zdążyło jej odpowiedzieć, wpadli w jej uścisk. A Hera obcałowała czubki jej głów.

– Hera, na litość! – zawołała, czerwona z zażenowania, Sabine. Widząc jej zawstydzenie Hera się roześmiała. A po chwili dołączył do niej Ezra, by moment później śmiała się cała czwórka.

 

W końcu odlecieli, a na głowy Sabine i Ezry spadło poczucie, że pewien etap w ich życiu całkowicie się zamknął. Obrócili się w kierunku posiadłości Wren, by otworzyć nowy.

Dla Sabine nowy etap był więcej niż interesujący. Czy raczej: była tak zalatana, między nadrabianiem braków w edukacji matriarchy rodu a polityczno-strategicznymi spotkaniami, że rzadko kiedy miała okazję spędzić czas z Ezrą.

A Ezra… Ezra głównie się nudził. Polityka go nie tylko nie interesowała, ale też nikt nawet nie pomyślał, że mógłby brać w niej udział. W przyszłości wciąż widział siebie jako rycerza Jedi, wolne chwile poświęcał więc na medytacje i ćwiczenia. Jednak właśnie ta samotność przypomniała mu o jednym zasadniczym problemie: małżeństwo i bycie Jedi się wykluczało. Nie miał pojęcia, jak rozwiązać ten problem. Wsłuchiwał się w moc i w siebie, i jedna ścieżka nie zdawał się wykluczać drugiej, lecz gdzieś z tyłu głowy słyszał cichy głosik holokronu mistrza Yody:  _ przywiązanie na ciemną stronę prowadzić może cię. _

Kanan i jego wcale-że-nie-romans z Herą nie byli pomocni. Bo o ile tamta dwójka faktycznie mogła się bawić w podchody, to Ezra zdążył się już zorientować jak działają związki na Mandalorze i nie był pewny, czy chce się na to pisać.

 

Ćwiczył kata, bezmyślnie i całkowicie rozproszony, gdy drzwi do dojo się otworzyły. Miecz był lekki, drewniany – Ezra nie chciał urazić gospodarzy wnosząc do sali prawdziwą broń – więc ręce właściwie nie odczuwała zmęczenia. Nie zwrócił na to uwagi, dopóki cicho poruszająca się osoba nie zbliżyła się na odległość miecza, a wtedy odwrócił się, wiedziony mocą i właściwie w ostatniej chwili, by zablokować cięcie Tristana. Brat Sabine był sprawnym szermierzem, to trzeba mu było przyznać. Mimo tego, w normalnej sytuacji nie miałby szans z Ezrą. Jednak sytuacja nie była normalna. Młody Jedi był rozproszony, uciekał myślami do rozważań o swojej przyszłości, zamiast skupić się na walce na bo. Tristan był kilka razy bliski przełamania blokady Ezry, ale ostatecznie chłopakowi za każdym razem udawało się zastawić albo zejść z linii ciosu. Po jednym z takich zejść zresztą pojedynek się skończył: Tristan zaatakował cięciem znad głowy z wypadem, a Ezra dosłownie w ostatniej chwili zrobił wykrok do przodu lewą nogą i dołączył resztę ciała w błyskawicznym półobrocie, puszczając miecz prawą ręką i uderzając chłopaka, markując głębokie cięcie w brzuch. Nie był to standardowy ruch, za to bardzo niebezpieczny – sekunda zawahania i byłoby po Ezrze. Jednak nie dane mu było nacieszyć się zwycięstwem.

– Całkiem nieźle – głos Ursy, matki Sabin, przeciął ciszę dojo. – Jak na mężczyznę, oczywiście.

– Mamo! – zaoponował chłopak, który już odzyskał głos po otrzymanym ciosie. – Nie możesz tak mówić.

Kobieta nie odpowiedziała. A Ezra nie rozumiał. Co znaczyło „jak na mężczyznę”? Zastanawiając się nad tym wyciągnął rękę do chłopaka i pomógł mu wstać. Usłyszał, jak przegroda się zamyka, a Ursa Wren odchodzi. Tristan poprawiał ubranie.

– Czemu mnie zaatakowałeś? – spytał Ezra, uznając, że to jest ważniejsze zagadnienie.

Tristan wzruszył ramionami. 

– Matka chciała cię przetestować – odpowiedział, jakby to była najoczywistsza rzecz pod słońcem. I może była. – Ale nie musiałeś walić tak mocno. – Wykrzywił wargi w półuśmiechu.

– Sory – Ezra podrapał się z zakłopotaniem po głowie. – Ostatnio nie mogę się na niczym skupić. Nie za bardzo myślałem, co robię.

Tristan otworzył oczy odrobinę szerzej. Jeśli Ezra nie kłamał, to to znaczyło, że chłopak jest naprawdę dobry. Ale w sumie był czymś w stylu jedi, czemu się dziwić?

– Słuchaj, nie przejmuj się gadaniem mojej matki – zmienił temat. – Ona tak naprawdę nie sądzi, że mężczyźni są gorsi, czy coś. Po prostu… nie może się powstrzymać od takich komentarzy. Chyba czuje się zagrożona.

Ezra zamrugał, zdziwiony. I zrozumiał. W końcu do niego dotarło, o co chodziło z tymi wszystkimi komentarzami, że powinien o siebie zadbać, więcej jeść czy zrobić coś z tymi okropnymi ciuchami nie pasującymi mężczyźnie. I zaczerwienił się jak burak.

– Ja… – zaczął, ale nie wiedział jak skończyć. – Ja nawet nie… – skonstatował ostatecznie, machnąwszy ręką. – Chcesz iść na piwo, lepiej się poznać?

– Jasne – odpowiedział Tristan, a jego usta rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu. – Próbowałeś kiedyś Ne’tra gaalu?

 

Ezra obudził się z kacem. Nie był to kac morderca, ale wypad z Tristanem okazał się naprawde zajmujący i… No, zabawny. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że brat sabine może być taki rozrywkowy, nie z tą jego poważną postawą.  _ Też byś trzymał się prosto _ – powiedział mu przy trzeciej kolejce –  _ gdyby każdy twój przejaw humoru ludzie dookoła traktowali jak dowód na to, że jesteś dziecinny i nie dasz sobie rady sam. _ – Do tej pory Ezra wiedział, że na Mandalorze to wszystko działało trochę inaczej, ale wciąż się nie mógł połapać, jak. Jednak z każdą chwilą rzeczywistość uświadamiała go w tej kwesti. Empirycznie.

 

– Kochany – nachylił się nad nim Alrich i na ucho powiedział – usiądź prosto, to źle wygląda, kiedy taki ładny chłopiec tak się garbi.

Ezra wyprostował się, porażony uwagą mężczyzny. No bo co to kogo obchodzi, jak siedzi? Jednak słysząc karcący komentarz ojca i widząc zniesmaczone spojrzenie matki Sabine, poczuł, że musi się dostosować. 

– Tato! – syknął cicho Tristan, jakby przeprowadzał tę rozmowę już wielokrotnie. Jednak przed podjęciem tematu powstrzymało ojca Sabine potępiające spojrzenie jej matki.

– A więc – zaczęła Ursa z krótkim chrząknięciem. – Może powiesz nam, jakie masz plany?

– Mamo! – wykrzyknęła Sabine zanim Ezra miał okazję zorientować się, że pytanie było skierowane do niego.

– Nie rozumiem, czym się denerwujesz – stwierdziła spokojnie Ursa, krojąc kotlet z piersi Jai’galaary. – Po prostu chcę wiedzieć, czym zamierza zajmować się tutaj młodzieniec bez żony.

– Hmmm, jestem rycerzem Jedi? – odpowiedział niepewnie Ezra bo jej, to było właśnie to, co robił. 

– A jak zamierzasz się z tego utrzymać? 

Ezra zamarł, jak i reszta młodzieży zgromadzona przy stole. Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Po prostu miał walczyć dla Rebelii, uczyć się na Jedi i żyć. Nie zastanawiał się nigdy nad tym, co innego miałby robić.

– Jestem też niezłym mechanikiem – dodał niepewnie. 

Ursa prychnęła. 

– Chłopak, mechanikiem? O ile nie konstruuje aż broni, to nie wróżę ci świetlanej przyszłości. 

Ursa czuła na sobie wściekłe spojrzenia swoich dzieci, ale nic sobie z nich nie robiła. Dopiero, gdy jej mąż dotknął ostrożnie jej dłoni, spojrzała na niego.

– Kochanie, to nie było zbyt miłe...

– Nie chce być miła – przerwała mu twardo. – Chcę,by wiedział, że nikt nie pozwoli tutaj popełnić takiego mezaliansu by chłopaczek, który nawet nie jest wojownikiem…

Patrząc na swojego męża Ursa nie zauważyła ani zmieszania na twarzy Ezry, ani złości na twarzy córki. Dopiero uderzenie pięścią o stół przerwało tę beztroską tyradę.

– Dość tego! – Sabine nie musiała krzyczeć. Jej głos był zimny i stanowczy. – Wystarczająco już upokorzyłaś nas wszystkich. Ezra, Tristan zjemy u mnie w pokoju – stwierdziła i żaden z chłopców nie zamierzał się jej sprzeciwiać.

**Author's Note:**

> Nie jestem pewna, czy jestem dumna z tego rozdziału. I tej historii. Chyba nie bardzo, ale potraktujmy to jako wprawkę do pisania porządnych AU, chociaż po mojemu Matriarchat na Mandalora to Kanon. Spójrzcie no tylko na strukturę dowodzenia w serialu <3


End file.
